


Well, some nights I wish that this all would end.

by graceisintodrummers



Series: The perks of being in One Direction. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceisintodrummers/pseuds/graceisintodrummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Niall just needed to forget everything and the only way he could do this was when he got drunk. Because if he was alone in his hotel room he would just want it all to end. So some nights he just had to shut his feelings down, before he would drown in them.</p>
<p>Or the one were Niall and Zayn are both a little drunk and afraid to tell each other the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, some nights I wish that this all would end.

**Author's Note:**

> It is really late and I have to work tomorrow, but I really wanted to upload this. Hope it doesn't suck ;)   
> Enjoy xxx

Some nights Niall just needed to forget everything and the only way he could do this was when he got drunk. So he got would go out with some friends and get totally wasted. He would drink and dance with girls he didn't know and regret everything when he wakes up the next morning. Because if he was alone in his hotel room he would just want it all to end. So some nights he just had to shut his feelings down, before he would drown in them.

It is one of the last nights in Australia and Niall is out with the boys from 5 seconds of summer. They always know the best places to go, of course, since this is their home country. So when they had asked the Irish boy to go out with them earlier that day, he had said yes immediately. This was exactly what he had needed todaym to distract himself from the mess of thoughts in his head.  
“Niall, are you here with me?”, Ashton shouts and brings Niall back into reality. “Yeah, of course”, the blonde one answers and smiles weakly. “I asked if you wanted another drink?” Niall nods and follows his friend towards the bar. “Sounds good.” They order a round of barcadi and go to search the rest of the boys. After that drink they get another one and another one.   
But somehow tonight Nial can't unwind himself. He dances with a few girls and chats with some old friends of Calum, but nothing helps.  
Now he is outside the club and he doesn't know where his friends are. He searches for his phone in his pocket, because he wants to call Michael to ask where they are. But then he sees a new message in his in box. “Nialler, hope you have a fun night out with the boys. Miss you here, kiss Z.” Niall's heart beats faster. Zayn misses him. What is that supposed to mean? All off a sudden he doesn't feel drunk any more. His phone vibrates and he sees a incoming message. It is from Harry this time. “Hey leprechaun, we're in the hotel and we areeeee druuunkk and Zayn misses youu <3 <3 <3” Harry's message is followed by another one from Liam. “Sorry Nialler the lads are pretty drunk. Maybe you can come back to the hotel, Zayn keeps asking for you.” Niall doesn't even know what to think. All the thoughts he had tried to forget tonight come back. All the feelings he had wanted to drown in alcohol. But Zayn misses him and that's a good thing, isn't it? He is not really sure what to feel but he calls his driver any way. Then he texts Luke and Michael to make sure that they don't worry about him. He doesn't have to wait long for the car. After a few minutes the driver arrives and Niall gets into the limo. On the way to the hotel he tries to think about what might happen. He is a little drunk himself, but it seems like Zayn is really wasted. It doesn't sounds like Zayn to be honest. He has only saw him drunk two or three times and he knows him for over three years. Normally he is the one getting wasted and saying things he is afraid to say without alcohol in his blood and Zayn is the one taking care of him.   
Soon he arrives at the hotel and he walks straight toward Liam's and Zayn's room because Liam had texted him in the mean time that the boys are there. As soon as he opens he door Harry jumps in his arms and shouts: “NIAAAAALL, you're here!” Liam gives his friend a apologetic look. “Come on Harry, Lou, don't you think it is time to go to bed?”, he asks the two other boys. Louis laughs and stands up, but Harry refuses to let Niall go. “No, I don't want to gooooo!”, he whines and Niall thinks that he is indeed really drunk. Louis just smiles patiently and pulls the younger boy with the curls into a hug. “Come on babe,” he whispers into Harry's hair. “It's late, I'm gonna bring you to bed.” Harry begins to smile at these words and lets Louis lead him towards the door. “Areee you going to sleep in my bed, pleeasse boo bear?”, he mumbles and Louis nods softly. “Of course, Hazza, everything you want.”, he answers and Niall can't help but smile because, damn, these two boys are just to adorable together. Louis turns around and offers his keys to Liam who is standing in the door way, not really sure what to do, since he shares a room with Zayn. “You can have my room then, Li”, Louis says and the other boy is more than thankful for this chance. “Yeah great man”, he smiles and gives Niall a hug before he leaves after his two band mates. “So you two can finally talk things out.” Talk things out? Now Niall is more confused than before, if that's even possible. Sure, he had tried to avoid being with Zayn so much the last couple of weeks, but he had never told anyone how he was feeling. Was it really that obvious?   
Now Zayn and Niall are alone in the hotel room and Niall notices that the older boy haven't said a word since he had arrived. He is just sitting on the floor staring at his feet. Niall doesn't really know what to say, so he just sits down beside his friend. “Hey Zayn, everything okay?”, he asks shyly. But all he gets as an answer is: “Go away, Niall!” Zayn stands up, walks towards the bed he normally shares with Liam and lays down. “Go away, I said”, he repeats. “But why?”, Niall asks, because he really doesn't understands what is going on. First Zayn texts him that he misses him and now he just wants him to leave. He feels like he is close to tears. “Zayn, please”, he whispers. “Please, just talk to me.” He sits down on the edge of the bed. “Why?”, Zayn mutters. “Why Niall? Give me one reason why we should talk.” Niall frowns. What is going on here? “Because...because we're friends?” He stutters, because he don't know what else to say. “Yeah, are we?” Zayn sits up and looks straight into the blue eyes of the younger boy. “Because you know what Niall, it doesn't feel like that any more. It doesn't feel like we are friends at all. You barely even talk to me, you just hang out with Luke and the other boys, or with Josh or people I don't even know. So don't tell me that we are friends!” Zayn's voice sounds harsh and Niall has troubles to hold back his tears but he doesn't break the eye contact. “You...you're drunk, you don't mean it Ze!” He tries to take the older boy's hand but Zayn doesn't let him. “I mean it Ni, because you know, drunk people always say the truth.” Niall runs his fingers trough his hair. He doesn't understand why Zayn is so angry at him. He had just tried to save their friendship. If the other boy knew about his feelings, they would not be able to stay friends, he is sure of that. “You wrote that you miss me?”, he says under his breath and now Zayn looks away. His voice is a lot quieter when he answers this time. “Of course I miss you, Niall. We see each other every day, but it feels like you're miles away from me.” He looks up and Niall notices that his dark eyes seem even more shady than usual, like they are when he is really sad. “It hurts, Ni. It freaking hurts.” The words are no more than a whisper but they break Niall's heart into a million piece. He never meant to hurt him, not Zayn. And in this moment he decides to tell him the truth. Maybe it is because he is still a little drunk or maybe because he can't see his friend like that. He doesn't know, but he is sure, for the first time in a few month, that he is doing the right thing. “I love you Zayn”, he says before he is too afraid to do it. He doesn't wait for Zayn's reaction, he just continues speaking. “This is the reason, why I'm acting like a fool lately. I'm in love with you and I thought it would hurt less if I don't see you so much, but it hurts even more. I'm so sorry, I couldn't see that I was hurting you too. I just thought I would be better for both of us if I kept my mouth shut. Damn, Zayn, I'm sorry, I never wanted you to feel like we're not friends any more. I will always be your friend, promise. But I understand, if you don't want to be mine any more, because...” Niall hadn't looked up his whole speech, but know Zayn interrupts him by pulling up his chin. “Stop it”, he says in a soft voice. “Oh my god Zayn I'm so sorry, I...” “I said stop it!”, the older boy repeats, louder this time. Niall looks into his deep eyes, not able to say anything else, not even able to move. Then a little smiles appears on Zayn's face. “You're such a fool”, he says, but his voice sounds lovely. “What?”, Niall frowns. Zayn leans in closer until his face is just a few inches away from Niall's. “I love you too!”, he whispers and then he kisses him. Niall is sure that his heart stops beating for a second, only to raze a million times faster in the next. “What?”, he repeats breathlessly between two kisses. Zayn pulls away a little bit and puts Niall's face into his hands. “I love you, you idiot!”, he smiles and now the irish boy can't hold back his tears any more. But it is okay, since Zayn kisses them away, holding him thight, whispering sweet things into his hair. 

They fall asleep close to each other and this is the first night in a really long time that Niall doesn't want to end. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it :)   
> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot :)  
> Good night, because I'm going to bed now xx


End file.
